Wall-nut Bowling
For the Adventure Mode version of this level, see Level 1-5. Wall-nut Bowling is the second mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies, unlocked in most versions during Adventure Mode Level 3-2 when one of the zombies drops the present. On the iPod Touch and iPhone versions, it is available in Quick Play upon completion of Adventure Mode for the first time. The iPad version similarly adds it to the mini-games screen after Level 5-10. The mini-game closely resembles Level 1-5, where it was introduced, but features a larger range of zombies such as the Buckethead Zombie, the Pole Vaulting Zombie, and the Newspaper Zombie. However, when the player plays Adventure Mode again, it will be the same. There is also a sequel named Wall-nut Bowling 2. Overview In Wall-nut Bowling, the player uses Wall-nuts to attack zombies by placing it behind the red line and rolling it towards zombies. When a Wall-nut hits a zombie, it will roll away at an angle, possibly hitting more zombies. Occasionally, the conveyor belt will bring Explode-o-nuts, which are red Wall-nuts that will explode with the range of a Cherry Bomb when it hits a zombie. For every ricochet, the player gets more coins: one silver coin on the second, two on the third, three on the fourth, and a gold coin on the fifth and up. Icons Bowling iOS.png|iPad icon Bowling PC.png|PC icon Bowling ios.png|iPhone/Android icon Bowling DS.png|DS icon Strategies While it is slightly luck-based, it is rather easy, provided the player has at least one lawn mower left during the final wave (zombies tend to come in rows with lawn mowers). Also, Explode-o-nuts are very helpful for clumps of zombies. For the amount of wall-nuts needed to defeat each zombie, see below. If it is the final wave and you still have most of their lawn mowers, you should focus on the lawn mower-less lanes and let the other zombies get hit by the lawn mowers. Moreover, aim for combos with Wall-nuts for coins. Zombies *Zombie - One hit *Flag Zombie - One hit *Newspaper Zombie - Two hits, one to destroy the newspaper, speeds up after newspaper is destroyed. *Conehead Zombie - Two hits, one to destroy the cone *Pole Vaulting Zombie - One hit, after jumping one approaching Wall-nut *Buckethead Zombie - Three hits, two to destroy the bucket. *Football Zombie - Four hits, only in iPod Touch glitch. *Zombie Yeti* - One hit, although still leaves the screen if not killed. The * means if the player had already encountered it. Gallery 309557 284468194903494 100000209483337 1413289 6877984 n.jpg|Wall-nut Bowling with all Explode-o-nuts in the conveyor belt in the iOS version. wallnutbowling1.png|Wall-nut Bowling with 4 zombies and 2 Wall-nuts Wall-nutBowlingDS.png|Wall-nut Bowling in the Nintendo DS version Wall-nut Bowling.JPG|By Someone456 ZN723-WnBowling.png|By ZombieNinja723 Zombie Yeti Wall-nut Bowling.jpg|A Zombie Yeti in Wall-nut Bowling It's Nuts Bowling.png|By Trivia *The player can plant multiple Wall-nuts at one time in the iPad and Xbox Live Arcade versions of Plants vs. Zombies. *If a Pole Vaulting Zombie crosses the red line and the player places a Wall-nut right in front of it, it will not attempt to vault over the Wall-nut. This is because the Pole Vaulting Zombie has a delay before it vaults. This also happens in Wall-nut Bowling 2 and Co-op Bowling. *This Wall-nut Bowling mini-game does not appear in the Android version, but its original version in Adventure Mode is playable through Quick Play. *This, Wall-nut Bowling 2 and Co-op Bowling are the only mini-games where a defensive plant is used offensively. *If the player opens the Suburban Almanac and selects the Wall-nut, it will be rolling in place. This also happens in the other versions of Wall-nut Bowling, Wall-nut Bowling 2 and Co-op Bowling. *Wall-nuts rolling off in random directions is somewhat incorrect. When a Wall-nut is placed on the first row, it will always go downwards. When placed on the second row, it has a 75% chance of rolling downwards, and a 25% chance of rolling upwards. When placed on the fourth row, it has a 75% chance of rolling upwards and a 25% chance to roll downwards. When placed in the middle, it is completely random with a 50-50 chance to roll in either direction. In the fifth row, the Wall-nut will always goes upwards. However, this is random, and, as such, the player cannot always make it go the way he or she wants it to. *There are four versions of Wall-nut Bowling: The one on Level 1-5 on the first Adventure Mode play-through (easy), the second mini-game (medium), Wall-nut Bowling 2 (hard), and Co-op Bowling (very hard). See also *Wall-nut *Explode-o-nut *Wall-nut Bowling 2 *Roll Some Heads Category:Mini-games Category:Day Minigame Category:Day Category:IPad Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:Adventure Mode Category:Mini-games with 2 flags Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Wall-nut Bowling Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Levels Category:Day levels Category:Levels with two flags